Hydraulics are used in numerous applications. For example, with earth moving, construction, and agricultural equipment, various implements and attachments are powered by hydraulic cylinders. Using a track-type tractor as an example, the blade, bucket or other implement on the front of the loader are attached to boom arms swingably attached to the chassis of the track-type tractor. Movement of the boom arms and implements are powered by hydraulic cylinders. The hydraulic cylinders are in turn in fluid communication with a hydraulic fluid pump powered by an engine mounted on the chassis. Accordingly, it can be seen that multiple couplings are needed when communicating the hydraulic fluid from the pump to the cylinders.
While effective, and used for decades, the couplings between the various tubes and hoses of the hydraulic system are particularly prone to leakage. Such leakage necessarily detrimentally affects the efficiency of the machine, adds cost to operation of the machine, and disturbs the environment.
In light of the foregoing, it has been known to provide robust couplings between the hydraulic conduits of such hydraulic systems. Such robust couplings typically include a plurality of threaded bolts connecting fittings attached to the adjacent hydraulic hoses. The inclusion of multiple bolts, typically four, thus makes it a fairly time consuming process to connect and disconnect conduits. In addition, current couplings are rotationally sensitive in that the mating halves of the coupling must be symmetrically aligned before the bolts can be attached. This also adds to the time involved with changing conduits. Moreover, leakage from such robust connectors continues to be problematic.
With respect to patented technology, U.S. Pat. No. 7,490,388 discloses a clamp for connecting a duct to a base surface which includes a hinged clamp assembly sized so as to circumscribe the ducts being joining. A threaded bolt removably connects the two halves of the clamp together. However, such a device does not provide any sealing capability whatsoever.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a hydraulic fluid line coupling system with improved resistance to leakage, reduced reliance on rotational orientation of the coupling components, quick assembly and disassembly, and which is designed for reduced likelihood of accidental pressure discharge.